Sanichi Ko
Sanichi Ko "One day, the Subhumans will rise up and save us from this mortal plane!" -Sanichi Preaching About Subhumans Sanichi Ko is a member of the Ko Brothers' Cult, 'and plays an antagonist role within the Fan-made JoJo part, 'Bloodiest Vendetta. 'He is the founder of the Ko Brother's Cult, and is the mentally older of the main trio, though he is younger than the others. They have around 100 underlings, that worship a statue of the "First Sub-Human" Which is actually a statue of the ancient Japanese Emperor, Emperor Jimmu, and was colored and edited to be seen as a 'Sub-Human. He was born in China, Along with the rest of his brothers, and is the most intelligent of the two, yet he is not the strongest. The group all decided to become vampires, working under Kanjo Ryoku '''until they discovered their first Sub-Human. This Sub-Human was the reason they had decided to become a cult in the first place, and lead for them to look for a way to become subhumans. '''Abilities Vampire Abilities Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Stand Abilities See Love Removal Machine LRM#1: '''Love Removal Machine 1 is able to raise the dead and can control them through the power of other people’s fear. The more people are afraid of either the user or the zombies, the stronger they will become, powering the other user’s abilities. He can also use their fear to create tangible objects, such as blades, or modify his own body, such as making snakes come out of his cloak, or other, terrifying things. The more tanigble things he creates, the more he empowers his friends abilities. '''Personality Sanichi Ko is the most serious of the trio, often going to ample lengths in order to reach a sub-human, or what he thinks is a sub-human. He is a fanatic, unlike his other brothers, and will kill people in order to collect blood to become a Sub-Human. He is quite ruthless, determined, and serious, and doesn't stop at nothing in order to achieve his goals.